Sorry No More
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: Axel has always been there for Roxas, even though it broke his heart. But enough is enough. He can’t take it. He can’t be sorry anymore. AkuSor one-sided AkuRoku


Summary: Axel has always been there for Roxas, even though it broke his heart. But enough is enough. He can't take it. He can't be sorry anymore. AkuSor one-sided AkuRoku

Warning: Jerk!Roxas. And Axel wears glasses...because I think it's really cute. :3 Sorry. But this was inspired by the little poem on my profile entitled "Girls Don't Realize These Things".

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Axel would always remember the first time he had met Roxas. He didn't believe in such a thing as Love at first sight, and he probably never would, but he knew that Roxas was beautiful and that he wanted to talk with him. It proved difficult since Axel was new to Twilight Town, and was dubbed "freak", but Roxas was in his Japanese Class, and the blond was failing.

Axel offered to help him, and they became friends. And thanks to that, even though Axel was pretty weird, he managed to get more friends and he had fun through out Junior High. They went into High School, though it was in a darker side of town, Hollow Bastion, but Axel, Riku and Seifer were older and more protective so they would look after everyone else.

But, as the year went on, Axel noticed things had changed. He was looking at Roxas more, he was thinking about him all the time, and he even kissed a guy to see if it could mean he was attracted to other guys. He was, but he figured he was Bi; he also liked girls, since he had lost his virginity to Tifa Lockheart in his Freshman year at Homecoming.

He talked about it with Roxas, who shrugged. "You're too flamboyant to be straight, Axel." The blond then said he was bi as well, and they told their friends together. No one cared, hell, Seifer even came out too. He had a huge crush on Squall "Leon" Leonhart, who was dating Rinoa, Tifa's sister.

But it was then that Axel realized how badly he liked Roxas. He wanted to kiss him, hug him, anything just to be around him. But he was scared. Roxas was his best friend, and if he didn't return his feelings, things might get awkward. Axel didn't want that. So, he settled for being a best friend...

For now.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Axel cursed as he heard his phone ringing, poking his head out from under the covers. Squinting, he noticed that it was around seven in the morning. Frowning, he pulled himself up and grabbed the black piece of plastic, flipping it open.

"Yeah?"

"Axel, it's Zexion." the light voice said, making Axel sigh.

"Hey, Zex. What is it?"

"...Axel, you were suppose to be here to help me with work."

Axel paused. He cursed again, not able to see his calender. "That's day??..." It took a minute to process what he was just told. "...**Fuck**, I'm sorry! I lost track of time, and my stupid classes took forever. I'll be right there."

"It's fine, Axel." Zexion said, smirking. "Demyx told me, and it turns out that Vexen could help me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Axel sighed, slumping against his headboard. "Yeah, I'm fine. That fucking prick Xemnas snapped my glasses last night and now I have to get my contacts...Only I can't drive. I'm going to ask Roxas."

"Good luck." Zexion muttered, obvious disdain in his voice. "I've been trying to get a hold of him all week. Last I heard he was flying to Destiny Islands with his newest boyfriend. I don't know why you put up with him anymore."

Axel frowned. It was true that Roxas had changed since Graduation, but the red head knew that the boy he loved was still in there. He just needed help. "Well, I can always walk there."

"Yeah, until you get run over or something. You're totally blind without help." Axel pouted at the teasing, even if it was true. "I'll have Xigbar come by. He's been moping around lately."

"Thanks." Axel muttered, sighing. "And sorry that I forgot. I'll come by later, just in case."

"Alright. We're having a transfer, so you might need to show him around." Zexion explained, and Axel heard him typing something on the computer. "He's the newest addition to the Storyline. Fresh out of College I guess."

Axel snorted. "Good, cuz old boss dude is running out of ideas. And he's becoming obsessed with Chocobos."

"Whatever, as long as I get paid."

The red head laughed, getting up and wondered if it was worth looking around the room for clothes. "Anyway, I'll talk to you later. I gotta find something to wear without, you know, dying."

Silence. "That's not funny. I'm still pissed about you tripping down the stairs. Demyx was hysterical, and who had to put up with him? Me."

"Yeah yeah. No stairs or anything while I can't see." Axel rolled his eyes. "See ya."

He shut his phone, throwing it on to the bed and looking around. After half an hour, he gave up and grabbed his broken glasses so he could tape them together, at least for now. Finding some clean clothes, he went into the living room to watch TV before Xigbar came here. It didn't take long before his mind wandered.

They had all Graduated together; him, Riku, Roxas, Zexion, Seifer and Demyx. They went to the same college, for the most part, and slit into groups with apartments so they could still keep in touch. But not a week into College, Roxas got himself a boyfriend and moved in with him. Axel felt his heart break, but didn't say anything. It was Roxas's choice, after all.

After awhile, they broke up. Roxas then went out with a girl, only to dump her later. And that's how things continued, up until now, almost two years later. All their friends gave up on the blond, because he started getting into drugs and alcohol, and to make it worse, he started looking into "bad boys".

Axel felt bad for him, wanting to be there for him. So, whenever Roxas came over, crying and bleeding, he let him in. He let him live there, eat there, sleep there until someone else caught Roxas's attention. But it was never Axel, even though the red head took him places to see him smile, or gave him gifts. Axel just never was what Roxas was looking for.

His home phone began ringing, and he sighed, getting up to answer it. He noticed that Riku was out, most likely had classes, so he had to. Tripping over the coffee table, and gritting his teeth in embarrassment, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Axel."

Axel blinked, immediately recognizing Roxas's voice. "Roxas, what's up? Zexion said he's been trying to get a hold of you all week. Are you in Destiny Islands?"

"Er, yeah. I went there with Tidus," (Axel was surprised. Wasn't Roxas with Yuffie?) "B-but I, um...I got into some trouble."

"What is it?" Axel asked, feeling his stomach sink.

Roxas forced a laugh. "I got him mad, I guess. I can't even remember what I did, I was so wasted. But basically, I'm stranded here...A-and I don't have a way to get home."

Axel frowned. "What about your ticket?"

"...We didn't get a two way ticket."

"What?!" Axel was tempted to hang up on him. "Why the hell not? Don't tell me you were planning on staying there!" Silence. Axel felt his grip on the phone tighten. Of all the irresponsible things to do... "Roxas, I don't know what I can do. Tickets are expensive, and I don't have a lot of money."

"I..." Axel heard him sniffle, and felt a mix of guilt and sadness. "I know, I just...I don't know what to do! I know the others won't do anything and...my parents won't listen to me."

'_For good reason,'_ Axel thought, but kept it to himself. "I'll see what I can do..."

"Thanks, Axel. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Axel sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Just...don't run off with anyone else for awhile, okay?"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Dude...You need to let him go."

Axel looked over at his friend as they made their way back to Axel's apartment. With his glasses fixed, as well as new contacts, since the others had ripped, he was driving them, since Xigbar had totaled his car a week ago. He didn't need to ask what the other was talking about.

At his silence, the older man sighed. "Seriously. You've made it obvious how feel about him, and he doesn't return it. You need to stop this, all you're doing is hurting yourself."

"...I know."

"Then why are you paying for his ticket?!" Xigbar demanded, looking angry. "Dammit Axel, you're using up your whole paycheck when you know it's gonna happen again in a few weeks. Why do this to yourself?"

Axel sighed. "I'm going to tell him and see how things go from there."

"You're going to get hurt." the black haired man muttered. "Roxas seems to go for the strong, abusive kind with a lot of money. You're lacking in those departments."

"Oh, thanks so much Xiggy." Axel snapped. "That helps a lot right there."

Xigbar rolled his eyes. They came to the apartment where Xigbar left in his own car, muttering about how he wasn't going to be there when Axel felt crushed, but Axel knew he would if he called him. Xigbar was too much of a softie, as much as he tried to hide it. And if he wasn't good enough for Roxas, then...well, the red head wasn't sure what would happen. He cared about Roxas, but if all Roxas saw him as was a doormat, things needed to change.

'_I'll tell him...as soon as I get enough money to bring him home,'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas groaned, feeling horrible. He cracked an eye open, looking around. He had no idea where he was, only that it wasn't his or Axel's room...not that he had a room anymore. He either lived with Axel or whoever he was dating. Gritting his teeth against the headache, he crawled out of bed and went to find his pants, using speed-dial for Axel.

"...Hello?"

Roxas winced. "Axel?"

"Roxas? Dammit, it's like...four in the morning."

"I know, I'm sorry. But I have no idea where I am." Roxas muttered, slipping on his clothes as he went into the bathroom and found he was in a hotel. "I promise, I'll pay you back in gas and everything!"

He heard a sigh. "Fine. Where are you?"

"Um, a hotel." Roxas picked up a flier on the table. "Radiant Garden's Golden Hotel."

Silence. "Do you know how expensive that place is?"

"Yeah, but I guess someone already paid and left." Roxas shrugged. As long as it wasn't him. "I'll be waiting in the front."

"Fine."

There was a click before Roxas could say anything further, and he frowned. He knew Axel well enough to know that he was pissed, not that he could blame him. But really, the blond couldn't help it. No one seemed to fit him, and when he thought he found someone, they turned into ass-holes and abusive pricks.

He went out to the front and waited. Axel came up not too long after, hair pulled back and glasses on. The blond always thought they were weird looking, made out of metal and colored black, but whatever. Getting in, they drove back to the apartment in silence.

"I'm sorry." Roxas finally muttered.

Axel sighed. "Roxas, you need to stop doing this. You can't meet someone and immediately move in with them. I can't keep doing this."

Roxas frowned. "I just...no one seems to like me, you know? They're all nymphos or control freaks."

The red head tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "That's a bunch of shit and you know it."

"What?"

"Namine had the biggest crush on you, and what did you do?" Axel snapped, eyes narrowing at him. "You turned her down because she wasn't whatever you were going for that year. Or Zexion, because you thought he was a nerd. Or even Saix because he didn't have enough money. Who gives a shit about those things, Roxas? They might've been nice people and taken care of you before you stepped on them."

Roxas stared at him, feeling anger boil in his veins. "I have certain standards, okay?!"

"That you change on a daily basis!"

"What do you care??" the blond demanded. "It's my life! You sound like my parents, Axel. I'm so sorry that it doesn't seem good enough for you."

Axel laughed. "Of course I care! Dammit Roxas, I've been in love with you since we first met, but you don't seem to get it! Why do you think I take care of you? Why do you think I listen to you complain and moan about how much your life sucks when I just want you to pay attention to me?!"

Roxas felt his eyes widen. "O-oh..."

"Forget it, Roxas." Axel muttered. "As you said, it's your life."

"Look, Axel..." Roxas sighed, trying to say it without hurting his feelings. "You're just not my type. I mean, you're a great friend and listener, but..."

"But not good enough to date." Axel cut in. "I get it."

Roxas sighed. "Sorry."

"I just don't want to hear you complaining about there not being anyone out there." Axel said softly. "Because there are, Roxas. You just don't want to see them."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Fuck." Axel ran around the house, cursing as he realized he was going to be late for work. And if he was late, he had to make it up, and if he had to make it up, he would be late for class. He tripped over the couch, snarling at it as he grabbed his keys, pushed up his glasses and ran down the stairs of the apartments to his car.

"Fuckitty fuck fuck." He muttered, knowing Xigbar would've thought it was hysterical. Then again, he was pretty weird.

The drive to the building wasn't far, but he was still five minutes late. He ran through it towards his and Zexion's office. They were Graphic Designers for things like video games and sometimes Photo Manipulation. It was pretty fun, really, and Axel rather liked it. He was a bit of a computer geek, surprisingly.

"Nice of you to join us, Axel."

Axel growled at his friend, throwing himself down on to his chair. "Sorry. I had to get Roxas last night."

Zexion scowled. "Xigbar mentioned him, so I thought so...You really need to stop this. You're letting him use you as a doormat."

Axel sighed; he had a feeling he had been ratted out. "I know, dammit. I told him last night about how I felt..." Seeing the lilac haired man's curious gaze, he shrugged. "As I thought, he doesn't like me like that. I don't care too much, I saw it coming."

"And yet you drive to get him." the shorter male shook his head. "He doesn't care about you, Axel. He thinks you betray him the second you talk about how he acts, that's not how a real friend is."

"That's going too far..." Axel muttered, but Zexion glared and continued.

"Remember when Demyx's brother died from that really stupid war, and he needed his friends to be around him? Where was Roxas?"

"...Um..."

Zexion snorted. "In Radiant Garden. And when Riku was depressed? Or when Seifer got into a fight with Squall and took a goddamn knife to the face? Or even when you when you found out about Larxene? Where was he, Axel?" Axel looked away. "He pleads for attention when he's hurt, when the boy he find isn't what he was expecting. But what about you, Axel? He asks for friends, but he's never been one. Maybe before, but things have changed. You need to start looking out for yourself now."

Axel sighed. "I know."

"Good." Zexion turned to his computer. "The new transfer is here, you need to show him around."

The red head rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. What's his name?"

"Sora Irino."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

:stares up in shock: Six...pages...I really got into this one. I read this poem and I loved it SO much! I couldn't believe it. But if you read it, and you like it, then please, copy and paste it. For boys, it's called 'Sorry' and for girls, it's 'Girls Don't Realize These Things'. But please, send back good comments!

R&R


End file.
